


Set Up!

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi knows only one thing for certain; she loves Minako. But she thinks Minako is in love with Rei. So she goes all out in an attempt to get them to realize their feelings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up!

The coming of autumn sweeps through the area like a damp paintbrush on a canvas. Leaves drift to the ground while bushes become barren of growth altogether. Yet neither of the two young women can appreciate the beauty around them. Their minds are full of the plans for their evening as they walk to Hikawa Shrine – an errand from Makoto to deliver a box of sweets to Rei. 

Usagi Tsukino is a sweet blonde walking beside the lovely Minako Aino. She glances occasionally in Minako direction, hiding her gaze under her lashes. The box in her hands is of no concern to Usagi, the latter simply happy being out with her. If Usagi were honest, she'd tell Minako that the only reason she's doing this is for her. To have that last second where they can be together. That she loves Minako more than anything in the world. 

But she can't possibly begin to do that. She's not even sure Minako likes her back in that way. It frustrates Usagi and at the same time she's overwhelmed with joy from being around her. A bittersweet give and take that balances out so perfectly. 

The steps of the shrine are easy to climb and they're at the top before either realize it. The foreboding of the setting sun colors the tops of trees with a bright hue, perfect for the shrine and who inhabits it. Standing in front is Rei herself donned in full red and white Miko robes. Her long black hair twirls about her as she turns around, continuing to sweep even as she addresses her two friends. “Usagi, Minako... did Makoto send you this time?”

Usagi raises an eyebrow, “This time?”

“Nothing. What is it this time?” She strides forward, allowing the broom to rest in the crook of her arm as she takes the box from Minako. “Smells good whatever it is.”

Usagi watches the way Minako gazes at Rei. The grumpy, slightly pouting look that confuses Usagi. The blonde smiles at Rei and comes up with an idea. “You know Rei, Minako and I are going out later. Why don't you come with us?”

Minako glances over at Usagi as if she's lost her mind. However, Rei shakes her head. “Some of us have responsibilities to take care of and can't go out suddenly like that.”

“But if you don't have fun what's the point?”

“And if I don't do the chores around the shrine, it won't look nice and acceptable to visitors. I have other things I need to do.”

Usagi puffs out her cheeks, “There can't be no fun at all. Just come with us.”

“I don't have time Usagi. I'm not a child, I know what I have to do.”

Preparing to retort, Usagi opens her mouth. But she can't get the words out as Minako suddenly turns around, intending to leave. “Let it go Usagi. Leave Rei alone with her broom.”

Usagi unwillingly relents more so because of how Minako is acting than anything. She mumbles an okay and watches Minako walk down the steps. As she glances back at Rei, the dark haired girl is turning away from her as well. Usagi keeps the smile on her lips as she begins to the steps. “Call me if you change your mind Rei!”

As Usagi disappears over the crest of stairs, Rei shakes her head softly. “I won't.”

~-~-~

After returning home, Usagi began her preparations for the night out. Fresh out of the shower and dressed, she's almost ready. She wears a pale green skirt, white shirt, soft pink jacket and a pair of dark green sneakers. Of course Minako told her to dress nice, she isn't planning on actually going.

Since she's been away from Minako, she's had her mind running wild with all the different possibilities surrounding Minako's behavior. She's come to only one conclusion. The only time Minako seems to act strangely is when Rei is involved. And even more often when the two of them get into an argument – serious or not. Her thoughts draw together and she feels as though a heavy weight falls onto her shoulders.

Minako must love Rei.

It's the only possible explanation that Usagi can come up with. She finds she can only give a small bittersweet smile, eyes glazed with tears. She stares at her own reflection before her. Her heart aches at the thought of Minako having anyone but her. Yet her mind tells her to think rationally. If it's true then she'll never have Minako's love and she needs to be there for her friends. Usagi takes a deep breath, trying not to cry – trying so hard to be strong. Holding it all in takes all she has. She knows she has to do this for Rei and Minako both and she can't afford to get emotional now. She can cry all she wants later. Right now her friends need her more than anything.

Usagi stands and hurries to her bed, scooping up her phone. Her fingers don't idle as she dials Rei's number, hoping the girl answers quickly. The second it stops ringing she's greeted with a gentle sigh. “I thought I told you I wasn't going?”

“Hehe, I know. But I can't go now and I don't want Minako to go alone.”

“You've got to be serious.”

“Please Rei?” Usagi plops down onto her bed, biting at the inside of her cheek. But Rei is silent on the other end, as if she's weighing her options. “It's nothing special, just dinner at that new cafe. Might be fun~.”

Rich laughter meets her ear and Usagi knows she's won before Rei can say a word. “Alright, I'll go.”

“Yay! Be at the arcade by seven.” 

Usagi waits as Rei mumbles an okay before she hangs up. The blonde grins to herself, pleased that she's pulled it off. She quickly jumps up off the bed and finishes getting ready. She's counting on Rei not calling Minako, simply showing up. And herself for waiting to call Minako till the other girl can't back out. She pulls her long blonde hair up into her usual hairstyle – ondango on either side of her head – and prepares to leave. Additionally she grabs a white hat and a pair of sunglasses.

Within moments she's out the door and striding through the streets to get to the arcade. Usagi is very careful not to take any too common – less Rei or Minako happen upon her out of sheer misfortune. By three-quarters passed six she's standing, concealed, near the arcade. Between two buildings on the other side of the street, she can see Minako perfectly.

A long blue skirt flairs about her legs while she wears a short sleeved white shirt. A brown belt winds around her waist and a dark blue purse hangs off her shoulder. In the other arm is a light jacket the same color as her skirt, just in case it gets chilly. Long blonde hair flows about her as she turns, glancing around for any sign of Usagi before finally standing next to the sliding doors. 

Usagi takes a deep breath, clutching at her phone for dear life. She's timed and planned perfectly, nothing should be able to mess this up. Unless Minako leaves. She swallows as she brings the phone up to her face, clicking the button to dial Minako. With less than a few minutes to go before the agreed upon time, Usagi listens to the rings. 

Her eyes never leave Minako, only finally looking away when Minako answers. “Usagi? Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no! I mean...” Usagi takes a deep breath. Leaning against the building as she closes her eyes. “Um, actually I can't make it.”

“How come?”

Usagi keeps talking, knowing that's the only way she'll go through with this. “But Rei did change her mind and said she wanted to go. So you two just go have fun and tell me how the new place is, okay? Talk to you later!”

She clicks the phone shut. But the heartbeat in her ears doesn't dare to leave. Usagi places her hand over her chest as she turns around. She grips at the edge of the building as she watches the one she loves more than anything. Minako stands there with a blank expression on her face. The blonde stares down at her phone and turns on her heel, planning on walking away. However, the steady clicking of heels and the suspecting voice of Rei keep her rooted to the spot. Usagi bites at her lip, waiting impatiently for the two to get close enough to talk properly.

The blonde begins to panic as they talk. The look on Minako's face is unreadable and she's afraid that they'll just go separate ways. She clutches at the edge of the wall, her breath stilling as she waits. And finally she gets the sign that everything is alright. Minako laughs and turns, gesturing for Rei to follow. Usagi can almost jump up and cheer, but stills herself. That is, until a hand clamps down onto her shoulder.

“Usagi?”

She bites back a yelp as she spins around, plastering herself to the wall. Her eyes wide, she stares up at the tall brunette before her. “O-Oh.. Hi Makoto.” She says with a nervous laugh at the end. Trying to appear more normal, she brushes her hands over her outfit and peels herself off the wall. “What brings you out here?”

Makoto raises a brow, but smiles nonetheless. She looks off to where Rei and Minako are walking away, her cheeks tinging ever so slightly with pink. Her wavy hair, held up in a ponytail, sways as she returns her eyes to Usagi. “I heard Rei was going out.” She rubs at the back of her head, “I thought it was a date and got a little curious I guess.” Her hand falls back to her side. “But then I saw you over here and was wondering what you were doing.”

“Ah, well I'll be going now. Nice running into you!” 

Usagi tries to get away but Makoto reaches out for her, “What is going on Usagi?”

The blonde tosses the idea back and forth but finds she can't deny Makoto. Especially after the yummy treats she gave her earlier. Usagi turns back around with a gentle smile. “Well you see.. I set them up on a date. I guess they don't really know it's a date but-.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Minako's been... strange lately. Whenever we're around Rei she gets all... grumpy... and I think it's because Minako loves her.”

Makoto brings a hand up to her face, shaking her head softly. After a moment it turns into a fist that she holds between the two of them, “Alright then, I'll help you keep an eye on them!”

“Really?”

“Mhm, two heads are better than one. Now let's hurry up before we get left behind.”

Usagi nods and leads Makoto to where they'll be going. The newly opened cafe is tiny but filled to the brim with people. Makoto gets them inside and to a table on the opposite side of the room from Rei and Minako. There they sit at a small booth in the corner while those they spy on are near the window at a table with chairs. They try to keep pace with them, not wanting to be left behind if they leave beforehand. 

“Mm...Looks like they're having fun.” Makoto says while taking a sip of her water. The plate before her is clean of food, having finished already. 

Looking over to them, Usagi watches intently as Minako and Rei laugh softly to one another. Something stirs in her heart and she wishes more than anything that is was her sitting there with Minako. She scolds herself shortly after the thought enters her mind, that she needs to be there for her friends regardless of her feelings. Makoto must see something as she leans her face on her hand, peering over at Usagi. “Is everything alright Usagi?”

She snaps back to Makoto and smiles. The gentle nod she gives doesn't seem to convince either of them, but neither says another word. Instead they simply continue to keep an eye on Minako and Rei. Although Makoto notices how Usagi barely touches her food, whereas she usually is already ordering dessert. After the waitress brings the check, Makoto tells her she'll pay – that Usagi didn't have to let her come along. Once that was taken care of, the two sat and continued to keep tabs on Minako and Rei. 

Just a little bit later they finally find themselves able to move. Rei stands from her seat and moves over to Minako, who rises as well. They share a few comments and smiles before finally turning to move through the throng of people and tables. Usagi goes to stand but Makoto reaches forward, hushing her movements. “Just a second,” she reassures.

They wait until Minako and Rei are actually out of the cafe to begin to move. Slipping through the people and stepping outside is welcoming. Breathing in deep, Usagi gazes around in search of their friends. “Oh, where did they go now?”

“Was there something else they were going to do?”

Usagi brightens up immediately and grabs Makoto's hand, dragging her down the street. “Nope! Nowhere but home.”

Quickly following after them, Usagi leads Makoto back to Hikawa Shrine. They arrive just after Minako and Rei reach the top of the stairs and disappear from sight. Standing at the bottom step, Makoto glances over at Usagi. The smile on her lips is soft and gentle, encouraging, as she pats Usagi's shoulder. “Good job.” The brunette turns to leave, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Usagi spins around, watching as Makoto waves while walking away. “Thank you!” she says, maybe a little too loud, and waves back. As Makoto turns the corner at the end of the street, Usagi finds herself looking up the steps. She craves to know what's happening up there. To know if either confessed or even let a hint of their feelings seep out to the other. But she can't resist and doesn't want to wait for the morning. Usagi creeps up the stairs one at a time – as quietly as she possibly can. 

At the top she takes a peak and sees both standing facing one another. Usagi quickly ducks back down as Minako glances her way. She plasters herself against the stairs and her heart beats loud in her ears. So loud that she's afraid that they'll be able to hear it from such a short distance away. 

“We know you've been there this whole time. Give it up Usagi.”

The sweet voice of Minako reaches her ears and Usagi can only giggle nervously. Peeling herself off the stairs, Usagi goes up to meet them. Both Rei and Minako turn to her as she shows herself. While Minako doesn't seem to be the least bit amused, the smirk on Rei's face concerns her for some reason. Usagi gives a small wave and mumbles a greeting. 

Minako, however, dives straight for the root of the problem. “Why didn't you come and then send Rei instead?”

Usagi mulls over the question, not sure how to say it. Finally she just blurts it out, unable to hold it in a second longer. “I thought... I thought you loved Rei because of how you act when you're around her. So I, well, set you two up get you both to see your feelings.”

Eyes visibly widening, Minako is surprised by the honest explanation. Her words wrap around her tongue and stop her from speaking. All she can do is move. Her hands dart out towards Usagi and grab at her shoulders. One hand reaches up and steadies against the back of Usagi's head. The movement is so quick and precise that Usagi can only stare at Minako's closed eyes as their lips meet. The passionate kiss catches Usagi off guard to the point where she can only stand there – unable to do anything in return. 

As Minako pulls away, her hands returning to her sides, Rei can only shake her head. The irritated sigh is followed by a scoff. The still air allows them both to hear Rei open her phone and dial someone. The person picks up immediately. “The idiots finally figured it out.” Rei turns on her heels and begins toward the shrine, intending to leave them both alone. “Thanks for your help and the sweets were delicious as well.”

But neither can pay much attention to the dark haired girl as she disappears into the building. They can only stare at one another, mesmerized for more than one reason. Usagi stares up at Minako with her cheeks darkening, “Do you really love me?”

Minako smiles down at her and draws her close into her arms. “Of course I do.” She tilts her head down and pecks Usagi's lips. But this time Usagi is able to kiss her back with just as much love. Minako slowly pulls away this time, “Come on, I'll walk you home.”

Releasing her, Minako keeps one hand twined with Usagi as they begin back down the steps. Usagi blushes and glances off to the side, unable to meet Minako's eyes. “Actually... if you don't mind, your place is closer. Why don't I walk you home?”

A pleased giggle leaves Minako's lips, “Why don't you just stay the night?”

Usagi's gaze snaps back to Minako with the biggest grin on her face. “Really?”

“Mm-hm. I'd love to have you over.”

Squeezing Minako's hand, Usagi nods her consent. As they reach the end of the steps they turn in a different direction, Minako leading them back to her residence. All the while they have smiles on their faces as they walk hand in hand.


End file.
